Have you ever?
by HiddenPortrait
Summary: Have you ever been shot Tyson? Kai relives a moment in the abbey.i guess angsty. If i owened beyblade i wouldnt be on fanfic! meant to be a one shot but continued, the first chapter may be read as a one shot if desired!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was bored write this real quick tonight and posted it!

Tyson and Max ran around the room pretending to shoot each other, "that movie was the best ever!" yelled max as he 'shot' Tyson.

"AH! HIT!" Tyson fell down with much drama then burst intpo laughter.

"Would you stop it" snapped Kai from his seat. Tyson at up onto his knees and rolled his eyes

"man Kai don't be such a kill joy! I'm sorry we were having fun for once!" Tyson replied.

Kai stood up suddenly, "Do you know what it's like to be shot Tyson?" he asked

"er.."

Kai leaned over him, "to be told that you need tpo be taught to be stronger? That you're weak and are bringing this upon yourself? To kneel like you are now and have a gun pressured against your shoulder." Kai mad ehios hand into agun shape and pushed his fingers into Tyson's shoulder

"ow kai.."

"shut up! Just sit there, it'll be over soon. Now count to five"

"five? Why?" Tyson said

"Just do it Kai!" He yelled, he was spaced out, looking at Tyson and not. The others had seen his outbursts but none this bad were too frightened to do anything.

"But I;m Ty-"

"Kai swung his hadn back and slaped Tyson hard, "Just do it. Count to five, slowly, by five it'll be over"

"on..one" Tyson gulped

"that's right, good boy"

"two"

"don't look back, " he pushed Tyson a little

"three"

"I can feel your fear, stop it Kai! Be brave!"

"Four"

"that's better" he pulled his hand back a bit, "finish your numbers"

"fi-"

"BANG!" Everybody jumped, none more then Tyson. Kai fell to the floor with a scream, he was breathing hard and tears were starting to wet the carpet, "I'm sorry ok, I'll get up. NO!" he cringed.

"KAI! KAI!" Max began to shake him

Kai's eyes opened, he was on his back.

"are you ok?" Rei asked but Kai stayed silent

"I'm sorry" whispered Tyson, "I'm so sorry"

Kai stayed silent

"Who was it?"

"I don't know" he said voice void of emotion eyes staring ahead

"Tyson get your grandpa" ordered Rei

He nodded and ran off.

"Kai what was that?" asked Kenny

"I don't know. I hadn't done anything wrong. I'd been so good but I was called away and he was there"

"who? Kai who?"

"it doesn't matter." He rolled over as Tyson's grandpa walked in

"aere you ok hommie?"

"fine" Kai said getting up, "good night"

They all watched him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

How it was supposed to end! But it didn't, tell me which one ya like better!

Tyson and Max ran around the room pretending to shoot each other, "that movie was the best ever!" yelled max as he 'shot' Tyson.

"AH! HIT!" Tyson fell down with much drama then burst into laughter.

"Would you stop it" snapped Kai from his seat. Tyson at up onto his knees and rolled his eyes

"Man Kai don't be such a kill joy! I'm sorry we were having fun for once!" Tyson replied.

Kai stood up suddenly, "Do you know what it's like to be shot Tyson?" he asked

"er.."

Kai leaned over him, "to be told that you need to be taught to be stronger? That you're weak and are bringing this upon yourself? To kneel like you are now and have a gun pressured against your shoulder." Kai made his hand into a gun shape and pushed his fingers into Tyson's shoulder

"ow kai.."

"shut up! Just sit there, it'll be over soon. Now count to five"

"five? Why?" Tyson said

"Just do it Kai!" He yelled, he was spaced out, looking at Tyson and not.

"But I'm Ty-"

"Kai swung his hand back and slapped Tyson hard, "Just do it. Count to five, slowly, by five it'll be over"

"on..one" Tyson gulped

"that's right, good boy"

"two"

"don't look back, " he pushed Tyson a little

"three"

"I can feel your fear, stop it Kai! Be brave!"

"Four"

"that's better" he pulled his hand back a bit, "finish your numbers"

"fi-"

"BANG!" Everybody jumped, none more then Tyson.

"stop screaming you little brat!" Kai yelled, "I said stop it" he kicked Tyson with all his m, "you are so weak" he turned around and began to walk away, "you're dad was a little girl too, you know what happened to him" he walked out.

Everyone surrounded Tyson, "dude are you ok?" asked max

"yeah" Tyson managed, "what was his problem?"

Rei looked at the door Kai had left, "I dunno…"

"Kai hasn't really been shot, has he?" Max looked worried

Rei smiled, "offcourse not, he was just being moody!" but he was worried and wondered what the boy they had come to call leader was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok this wasn't meant to be more then a one shot…but everyone was so nice in asking me to continue.i only have two conditions 1) please don't be mean because I will be writing this at night when im totally out of it so it may be nonsensical prattling. 2) I may run out of ideas so don't ever be afraid to offer ideas advice or anything, you really cant upset me and I think highly of those who are so kind as to give ideas! Really! Ok lets go! Ps this is gonna be short!

Nobody knew Kai had been feeling…well feeling anything. He was just Kai, just solid. It wasn't until that 'unpleasantness' as Kenny so hurriedly called it that they knew that he might actually know what it was to suffer.

Kai lay on his bed not knowing how he would face them. He couldn't stand questions, constant questions, questions asked before he could even wrap his mind over what had happened. No, he preferred when they pretended it never happened, as people had done before, his team mates in the abbey, even the nosey Ian never asked, just ignored. He didn't trust that this would happen with his current team mates. He was considering leaving for the night. Unfortunately there was a soft knock on his door and Max peeked in his head.

"uh…Kai?" he inquired but it was met with no response, "dinners ready, if you're hungry that is"

"I'll be down in a minute" he said in his usual authoritative tone

Max nodded, "ok, but Kai please know that we're here for you" he made his way into the room.

Kai turned over, hoping to make the boy leave.

"I just don't know what to say to you Kai" he smiled slightly

"I will be down in a minute" Kai replied loudly.

Max's smile dropped, he nodded and left.

Slowly Kai sat up; he ran a hand through his hair. If only he didn't have to deal with it, if only he knew…but he didn't. He made his way to the dinner table.

That night dinner was a somber affair, Tyson still seemed a little frightened of Kai while Rei sensing the silence tried to fill it in with inane babble. Kenny had left and Max mentioned that he had to leave too, after dinner. Rei of course lived with Tyson, as did Kai. As Rei stood to clear away the dishes Grandpa spoke.

"Kai, I think you need to have a little chat with me after dinner, in the dojo ok?" his voice now carried the tone of an adult. Kai's stomach leapt.

"I can't" he said quickly, "I have to meet someone"

"Who do you have to mee-" Tyson began to question but Grandpa held up a silencing hand.

"Quiet little man, it'll only be a moment Kai."

His shoulders slumped, more then anything he wanted to jump up, shout, yell, run away, but he knew this would only case more trouble so kept his self control and gave a small nod and left to wash his face ((ok this might be weird to you but a lot of people wash their face and hands after a meal…or maybe just the hyper clean ones?))

The night was so cold, Kai was sure there had never been such a cold night here before. Jaw tight with cold and stress he opened the door of the room where Tyson and his grandpa practiced their martial arts. Sitting in the dimly lit room was grandpa, looking like he was meditating or something. An eye opened when Kai stepped in.

"Have a seat" he pointed to the floor in front of him. Kai obediently sat. His face as expressionless as a rock, "Kai what happened in there?"

"I don't know" he had formed perfect answers with the little time he washed his face during, "It was probably a seizure, it runs in the family"

Grandpa didn't look pleased, his brow was suddenly far more wrinkled, "Kai, you know that even thought I'm an adult I'm not here to distrust you, I can even help you"

"No thank-you, I've been having these ever since I was a child, I can take care of myself" he was still.

Grandpa sighed, "I want the truth"

"that is the truth"

"who was it Kai? Tyson saw the scar, when you were ripping at your shirt in pain, who did this to you?" he was leaning forward

"I don't know what you're talking about. Tyson is a child who likes to make up stories." Kai said in a sneer, trying to fool himself as much as Grandpa.

"You don't have to be afraid Kai"

With this Kai was up, "I fear nothing, nobody!"

"how did you get that way? What did you go through to stop feeling?"

Kai glared, "foolish old man, don't speak of what you don't know" he stormed out, out of the building, out of the gate and down the street. Freedom.

End note : ah huh…that was weird, took a lot of linkin park to write! Ok, so this is what I want (please!) for you to say in ya reviews ok?

1)if I misspelled, got soemthign wrong out of the series ect.

2) idea ideas ideas! For plot ect would be wonderful coz I write for the readers!

3) I want to know what you think of it being all Kai sorta pov, wanna hear what Rei, Tyson Max or even Grandpa is feeling? Let me know!

4) any questions!

And ya know tell me ya love me and im wonderful as well, my head could do with some swelling!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks to everyone who replied, you are all so very nice and you gave me some great ideas. Only one person liked the second better….hah hah hah. Sorry sort of crazy due to lack of sleep. I also must apologise how long it took me to reply but it was my birthday, and then my party and then, well I was just lazy but still! Enjoy!

Kai started to walk, he just had to get out of there, he couldn't stand questions, or the looks he'd get. There was no doubt when he eventually returned, which he would, that there would be an array of looks, pity, annoyance, perhaps even hate or fear. He didn't want to return but he had to, where else would he go? He couldn't very well stay on the streets and he still had a team to run.

He had been walking, watching the pavement with intensity. If he concentrated on the pavement then for a little while nothing else mattered. However he was lazy and didn't want a long walk home so he found a curb and sat on it. He started picking up rocks and throwing them so they hit the curb across the street. Unconsciously he rubbed his shoulder, the shoulder where Tyson had supposedly seen a scar. In silence he just continued to throw rocks, the evening was dimming, the cold starting to come in but he couldn't bring himself to go back, not yet.

Tyson snuck out to the dojo and carefully slid the door open a crack

"come in Tyson" rang his grandpa's voice

"aw man, how'd you know?" he said coming in

"grandpa powers" he winked at his grandson

Tyson glanced around, "where's Kai, I didn't see him come in"

"he went for a walk" said grandpa slightly uncomfortable

"huh? Where…why?" he glared, "what did you say grandpa?"

"he was just a bit upset, I'm sure he'll return soon"

"I'm going to find him!" Tyson said suddenly, he was worried about his friend, what if he went strange again? Somebody might call the police or worse hurt him! Besides it was cold and he obviously didn't have a jacket! He ran inside, grabbed his oat and one for Kai then went straight out the gate.

Grandpa didn't try and stop him, he knew when Tyson got something in his mind hell and high-water wouldn't stop him from completing it.

Tyson walked, he wasn't sure which way Kai would have gone so just guessed. After fifteen minute of aimless wandering he was just about ready to give up, he could have gone anywhere, but there, at the end of a little side street sat Kai, throwing rocks.

Kai heard the footsteps and looked up; he never expected to see Tyson. He looked back at the curb and continued to throw rocks. Instead of talking Tyson threw a jacket into his lap, sat down next to him and started throwing rocks too.

"Kai" Tyson began after a moment, "sorry I upset you"

"never mind" was all Kai managed to answer, hoping in vain to end the conversation.

"how did you hurt your shoulder, Kai?" he asked with curiosity

Kai shrugged, "I don't remember"

"Kai…"

"stop saying my name" He replied darkly.

"sorry, you know we want to help you don't ya?"

"you cant change someone's past" he muttered

"what?" Tyson had heard, but wasn't sure.

"we better go" Kai stood up and began walking back, Tyson at his heals.

'No one can change the past and so no one can help me' thought Kai, 'no one can ever help me'

An: I did listen to you people and I will use your suggestions, next chapter I might put in what happened in the abbey that night! Um yeah so please review with all ya ideas and compliments! or if ya want ya can say im a horrible person, a bad writer and an embarrassment to the human race, heh heh wont be the first time! Oh and erm what was I gonna ask…? Oh yeah do you want another of Kai's little 'fits' again or not? I dunno. See yas!


	5. Chapter 5

It's dark and he's panting. In, out, in, out. No! He's being much too loud but he's scared, so scared. There are tears in his eyes and a small whimper escapes. Foot steps! He can hear footsteps….slow careful footsteps, tuh tump, tuh tump. His breaths get faster and faster as the footsteps get slower and slower. No, no, no! He pushes his small body against the wall. He almost chokes on his fear and tears. 'please' he mouths, 'go away, please, please, just leave me alone' he pleads silently. He can see the black boots of his aggressor now, so close. He is so scared that he can't even control his breathing he can't breathe! A hand! No, no, please just go away, just GO AWAY! But it doesn't, it reaches in and grabs him. With all his might he screams, "NO!"

The entire Kinomiya household was woken by an anguished scream. Tyson was the first to find their source. Under the small kitchen table, asleep was Kai. In a moment Grandpa and Rei were standing by the kneeling Tyson, who had lifted up the table cloth.

"Kai?" Tyson said nervously but Kai was fast asleep, so Tyson shook him gently awake.

"huh?" Kai looked at Tyson half asleep, "what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm not in your room" answered Tyson, "We're in the kitchen."

Kai sat up and hit his head on the table, "ow"

"You ok?" asked Rei with a small smile.

"fine" Kai crawled out form under the table and stood up.

"I didn't know you sleep walked" said Tyson

"neither did I" Kai rubbed his head.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"yes"

"but you screamed"

"I did?" he looked to Rei who nodded, "oh"

"back to bed now, all of you" said Grandpa. The group slowly moved towards their bedrooms.

"did you have a nightmare?" asked Tyson, Kai was silent, "what was it about?".

"good night Tyson" he said and closed his door. Tyson sighed and walked to his own room.

The next morning Kai didn't come out for breakfast. Tyson wanted to check on him but Rei isited he'd do it, "wouldn't want ya to starve" he joked. He knocked lightly on the door. He didn't see Tyson sneaking behind him, "Kai, I'm coming in"

Kai was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling

"Kai?"

"what?" Kai snapped

"Breakfast is ready"

"I'm not hungry"

"Why not?"

"because I'm not, get out"

Rei was silent for a moment. Kai hoped he would just leave, "did you have a nightmare last night?"

"no" it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory.

"you screamed pretty loudly"

"yeah well, I must have tripped over or something"

"but then why didn't you wake up?"

Kai sat up and glared at Rei, "Get out of my room and don't ever talk to me about nightmares or anything else stupid like that got it? I am still captain of the team Rei, I am still the leader. Now get out"

Shocked Rei left, Tyson had been listening at the door scuttled off before Rei opened the door.

AN: yeah so short and pointless but maybe tomorrow I'll write more. Im just really lazy coz it's the holidays! Oh this builds tension! I finally decided the end…or atleast the main dun dun Dun moment….heh heh dya wanna know? Too bad!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: this seems to be a Kai and Tyson centric fic. I really wish Max could be in it more but Grandpa seems to have a bigger part then him! How annoying. I suppose that's the way the story has gone. Sigh. But I really like Max, he's cool! I suppose this story was too deep for him…however that begs the question of Tyson being in it. I have been re-reading the last few chapters and have noticed so many mistakes! Have you? In plotline and spelling? I must ask why do I have a hit of 494 and only 32 reviews? Oh and answer the question, why is it poor Tyson who's being picked on always? Simply I feel like it lol! Ah to answer another question, I live in Australia and our school year starts at the very end of January. I was on my Summer holidays and now I'm back I'm doing my last year of high school! Scary!

Breakfast was silent. Rei was angry at Kai's harsh words. He thought they were friends, he thought Kai trusted them. He sat there, avoiding looking at Kai, sullenly poking at his breakfast. Tyson was trying to look innocent while trying to understand all he'd heard. Kai was trying to ignore the outside world and concentrate solely on his food. Lastly Grandpa sat, watching over his flock, and worrying about them all. Finally Kai stood and began to walk away.

"uh…wait Kai!" Tyson jumped up

"what?" answered Kai, they hadn't heard that tone for a long time.

"uh…where ya going?" Tyson mumbled.

"since when have my actions been under your scrutiny?" Kai snarled

Tyson gulped, "Nah I just meant…"

"Don't we have practice today?" asked Rei coldly coming up to stand behind Tyson as a physical sign of support.

Kai glared, "I'll meet you out there!" and he stormed off.

"Rei…what…what was that about?"

"Nothing Tyson" Rei smiled at him, "I was just reminding Kai. He sure is getting forgetful!"

"well boys I'm going shopping, behave while I'm out" said Grandpa with a grin.

In his room Kai sunk to the ground. Rei sounded, so much like _his voice_.

"no" he whispered, "no, I'm not there, I'm not. I'm in Tyson's house. My room"

He tried to convince himself but it was useless.

"Don't we have an appointment?" that same cold voice.

"No! no I'm not there, I'm not!"

"Kai, don't be difficult, you'll only make it worse"

"no!" he whispered with growing intensity. How could that voice be so cruel? So cold? He knew! He knew what was coming! How could he be so indifferent to a child's fate?

"this way"

"no, I don't want to go with you. Can't I stay here?" he whispered, not daring to open his eyes. He jumped at a banging sound, somewhere far away. He tried not to, if he was weak…

"Kai! Are you coming?" the voice was irritated, annoyed that the child was making his life difficult. Kai could feel himself getting angry.

"No! Go away!" he yelled

"What? Why? What are you upto?"

"nothing leave me alone!"

"Kai?" this wasn't the voice, "Kai are you ok? Can I come in?"

Carefully he opened his eyes, he could see the carpet, "Tyson's house" he whispered once more before the door opened.

"Kai? What are you doing down there?" asked Tyson, confused, not condescending.

"ah…" he rubbed his eyes, "I guess I fell asleep"

Tyson chuckled, "probably cause of all that sleepwalking. C'mon, maybe beyblading will wake you up!"

Kai nodded and followed the boy out. Outside Max and Kenny had arrived and smiled up at him

"getting lazy in ya old age?" chuckled Max

Kai rolled his eyes, "shouldn't you be training?"

"aw c'mon Kai, cheer up it's a lovely day! Why can't we play?" asked Tyson

"Playing is for children. What are you?" snapped Kai his eyes glazing over.

"I'm still a kid. Just because we beyblade seriously doesn't mean we aren't still kids"

"Wrong answer" Kai kicked Tyson in the stomach, sending him to the ground

"Kai! What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled Rei but Kai didn't seem to hear him.

"Children are not winners. Children do not make their grandfather proud. Children are stupid and weak. Do you want to be completely dependant forever?"

"I'm not dependant on grandpa" coughed Tyson, "and he is proud!"

"You're so pathetic" Kai kicked him again, "what are you?"

"leave me alone!"

"I expected more from a Hiwatari" he grinned with malice and kicked even harder. This time Rei pushed him away.

"Leave him alone!"

Kai glared fiercely and came towards Tyson, grabbing him by the shirt collar, "you stupid punk!"

"Let me go!" Tyson struggled but Kai just punched him in the face then brought his own face close.

"You ever try to touch me again and you better kill me because after I'm done with you you'll wish you'd never been born" with that he threw Tyson to the ground and sat down.

"Oh god Tyson are you ok?" Max leaned over him

"fine…ow" he held his face and spat out some blood, "my tooth cut my cheek"

"are you sure?" asked Kenny

"where's Kai?"

"it's ok, he's not gonna hurt you anymore" said rei

Tyson stood up, "is he ok?" at their vacant stares he hobbled over to his friend, "Kai?"

Kai looked up, for a moment letting some emotion show but it was so brief Tyson couldn't tell what emotion it had been.

"Leave me alone"

"You hurt me!" pouted Tyson spitting out some more blood, "see?"

"do you want an apology?"

After a moment Tyson replied, "no. Maybe you could tell me why you did it though"

Kai shook his head, "whatever" he said, stood up and walked away. Tyson went to follow but Rei stopped him

"no, what if he goes all weird with you again? Who's going to stop him? You are going to stay here until grandpa gets back now lets get an ice pack on your face"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Wow you guys are all so lovely. Thank you for your reviews! Happy Valentines day to you all! SO you actually feel sorry for Tyson? I was hoping someone other then me would! Poor little thing, but maybe he'll be the one to help poor kai huh? Why doesn't Kai realize that if he only talked about his tragic past, if only he would deal with it that he wouldn't have to suffer? Silly boy. Most of this fic is based on things I've read in magazines, well the base ideas were anyway.

Kai leaned against a tree in the park, hidden by some bushes. He couldn't clear his mind. He punched the ground, scraping his knuckles, but not enough to bleed. Still thoughts overflowed, giving him a headache. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds around him, birds, the wind, every now and then a stray laugh or word floated over from the kids playing. He could stay there forever, alone, in the sunshine, a place where memories didn't rear it ugly head. A place where he was…innocent? A moment later he opened his eyes, it was dark, he'd fallen asleep. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, he really couldn't believe he'd been out this long. That's when he saw a red jacket and blue capped person sitting a few meters away.

"Tyson?"

Tyson jumped startled, "ah! You're awake?"

"what are you doing here?"

"I snuck out to find you but you looked so tired I didn't want to wake you up" he said earnestly

Kai shook his head, "go away Tyson"

"are you gonna come home?"

"..."

"Kai! Please at least let me know you'll come home eventually"

"Tyson you don't even know where my home is"

Tyson stood and pouted, "your home is with us! You act all high an mighty and like you don't need anyone but I know you do! And no matter what you say or think the dojo will always be your home!"

"you're giving me a headache" Kai stood and smirked, "besides isn't it past your bed time?"

Tyson grinned, "what am I a little kid?"

"you sure act like one"

Tyson chuckled as they headed home together. (aww! Uber kawaii moment eh? All you tyka shippers are starry eyed right now aren't you?)

Kai and Tyson walked through the front door, Rei, Max, Kenny and Grandpa all looked up.

"Tyson? Weren't you in your room?" asked Max, eyes wide

Tyson grinned and put a hand behind his head, "ah, about that…"

"are you ok?" asked Rei rushing towards his friend.

"geez Rei it's not like I was doing something dangerous"

Reis eyes flicked up to Kai.

"scared I might have hurt the baby?" asked Kai coldly.

Rei faced Kai his face just as cold, "honestly?"

"I didn't do anything"

For a moment they just looked at each other until Reis face broke into a smile, "welcome back guys"

Everyone laughed out of relief, "well I suppose all you little guys are all staying the night" asked Grandpa

Inside Kai smiled, finally the room felt like it should, his friends were smiling and he could forget that he'd ever been anywhere else but here. He could pretend that nothing else existed but this place.

Tyson yawned, "It's late, I'm going to bed, you guys coming?"

"I bag Tysons bed!" yelled Max racing towards the room

"hey no fair!" Tyson ran after him

"oh brother" Kenny shook his head and followed.

"uh Kai…" Rei said quietly

"yeah?"

"I do trust our captain"

"whatever" Kai shrugged and walked off towards his room but Rei could hear in his voice that Kai had really meant 'you're forgiven'

_Kai stared at two tombstones, he couldn't read what was written on them, it was in English for some reason. The sun shone down on him and he put a hand up to shield his eyes from the light. He was glad it was sunny, it made this place so pretty. A hand touched his shoulder, it was his grandfather, dressed in black, just like himself._

"_it's time to go back Kai"_

"_grandfather please, can't I live with you?"_

"_of course not"_

"_but I don't like it at the abbey"_

"_you're not supposed to"_

_Kai was silent for a moment, "do you miss my father?"_

"_do you?"_

"_I don't remember them grandfather, not at all"_

"_good. Memories of things long gone make you weak. Never look to the past, no matter what happened or what you've done it's the future that you must focus on"_

"_then why do you bring me here every year?"_

_His grandfather slapped him, "do not think I will put up with insubordination."_

"_yes grandfather"_

"_I bring you here so you remember you are my grandson and therefore you must live up to that. Do you understand?"_

"_yes Grandfather"_

_Suddenly he was back at the abbey, hearing that voice yell at him, "You ever try to touch me again and you better kill me because after I'm done with you you'll wish you'd never been born"_

Kai sat up sweating; he wiped his forehead with his hand and just sat there, unsure what to do. He wanted to cry, to scream, to go find Tyson or Rei or Max or anyone and ask them for help but he knew he couldn't. He could never do that. He couldn't even cry because he knew once he started he wouldn't be able to stop. He knew if he let just one tear fall from his burning eyes that they would keep coming and if he screamed, if he even let out a little yell that it would just keep flowing out of his body until he didn't have any breath left. He knew if he went to his team mates they would suffer. So he just sat there, facing the window, watching the blank night sky until it began to pale and slowly the sun stretched into to it and he could hear sounds in the house. He just sat there.

Tyson had sat up when he heard that scream in the house, for a moment he thought it might have been from a ghost because the shriek was so terrible, "you better kill me!" it was only after a few moment he realized he'd heard that before, only hours ago.

Max and Kenny stirred on his floor.

"what was that sound?" mumbled Max

"must have been the TV" whispered Tyson but Max and Kenny had already fallen back asleep. Tyson lay back down but he couldn't get rid of the goosebumps. Kai had sounded so scary.

AN: I really don't like this chapter…yup its crap! Take a moment from the plot so as I can explain what's going on with Kai. You see something very terrible happened to him in his past and he has suppressed all those memories (we already know this!) well in my fic they were triggered by Tyson and Max. While that seems a very stupid thing to trigger it we must not forget that in reality it is seemingly insignificant things that trigger this sort of stuff! Anyways now he can't keep all those forgotten things inside, they just keep coming, building up to the worst memory of all. What is that memory? THAT WOULD RUIN THE STORY! Duh! So yeah that's what's happening to our poor hero. Well I'll start on the next chapter…it'll be better I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

An: sorry its been so long but I've lost a lot of inspiration. When I wrote this I was going through some hard times but at the moment I'm sooooo happy!

This is dedicated to my most beloved friend and 'cyber boyfriend' get well soon my dear so we can talk again!

Tysons door swung open and there stood Kai, his eyes blank, his face twisted with hate.

"you!" he shouted and grabbed Tyson. The whole room woke up, Tyson looked sleepily scared.

"what have you done now?" hissed Kai.

"Kai! Kai please come back, don't do this" begged Tyson, he couldn't see his friends and wondered if they were trying to help.

"You went and complained to your Grandfather. He yelled at me! he said I hadn't done my job properly, that you were still a whiney little brat!" growled Kai shaking Tyson viciously.

"no! no we're in my room, Kai, we're in Tyson's house! With Grandpa and Rei and Max and--"

Kai shook him again, "shut up! We'll just have to work harder won't we?" he smirked cruelly.

"please Kai, please you're Kai I'm Tyson, we're in Japan! You're safe!" Tyson was close to weeping.

Kai slapped Tyson, "I'll make you a man if it kills you"

Tyson struggled, "Kai please, please let me go!"

"Kai!" it was Grandpa's voice, "let him go!"

Tyson struggled some more and Kai dropped him, and fell to the floor. Tyson moved back as quickly as he could. Kai glared, "you! What did I tell you?" he went to move towards Tyson but stopped, fear tumbling over his face, "how did you…? Give it back Kai! Give it back!"

The whole room was silent.

Kai lunged forward.

"no!" screamed Tyson shielding himself but Kai was laying on the ground again. Muttering, in a low, childish way.

"he's not getting up…he's not moving…why isn't he moving…Grandfather will be mad…when he gets up he'll be mad…he's not moving…what do I do…he's not moving." He was breathing heavily.

Tyson, tears still in his eyes crawled slowly forward and laid a gentle hand on Kai.

"I'm sorry!" Kai looked up, his face was sad, afraid and open then confused, "Tyson…?"

"Are you ok?" sniffed Tyson.

He shook his head, mute , complete terror had taken over.

"Kai?" Grandpa leaned close, Kai looked up, "you will tell me what happened."

"No...I can't" Kai whispered.

"Kai" grandpa was much sterner, "tell me"

Kai looked away for a moment, "that was my last day at the abbey. After that I left. That was the end."

"where did you go?"

"I ran away, I took to the streets. Eventually I ended up here" he gulped for air.

"so it's over?" asked Max carefully.

After a moment Kai nodded, "there's nothing more after that."

"back to bed Kai, the rest of you too." Said Grandpa, "Tyson come downstairs so I can see if you're alright."

"I'm fine Grandpa." Said Tyson lightly, "I just wanna go back to bed."

Grandpa frowned, not trusting something in his grandsons voice, "very well, good night"

Days passed since Kai had last acted strangely. Things had quickly gone back into their old routines and all the worry and fear had disappeared as the team practiced hard. It seemed as if Kai had suddenly recovered from what ever it had been that ailed him. Tyson still remembered the look on his captains face, it still gave him chills to think about it but he couldn't talk about it with his team mates, it would taste too much like betrayal.

Kai still felt it, that darkness inside him and he struggled to keep it away. He couldn't face it. Not yet. Not ever. So he played a part, smirking at his friends, rolling his eyes and being Kai. At night he tried not to sleep in case something happened but it always took him eventually. He sat there, staring into the darkness, keeping the wolves of his past at bay. Finally sleep took him.

A week later Kai sat tiredly watching TV at night with his friends. They were all laughing at some stupid comedy that made no sense. He yawned.

"tired kai? Maybe you should go to bed?" said Max shoving some popcorn into his mouth.

Kai muttered something unintelligible.

"have you been sleeping properly?" asked Kenny in his serious training voice.

"why?"

"Well sleepiness can drop your performance by 56 if you add that to…" he stopped under kai's glare.

"kai's just being a wet blanket" Tyson stuck his tongue out.

Kai rolled his eyes and stormed to his room.

They all laughed, "you upset our captain again!" said Rei

"well he started it" pouted Tyson, "ands he is a wet blanket, sometimes I think he's proud of the fact!"

they all laughed again.

Kai sat against a wall, fighting the darkness. Endless thoughts of horror filling is mind despite his effort. He was a liar…and worse.

Later that night Kai heard his door open and there stood Tyson.

"kai?" he said lightly.

"What now?"

Tyson moved closer, "you're still awake?"

"so are you" retorted kai.

"ah touché," he sat down, "Kai you haven't been sleeping at all have you?"

"what's it your business?"

"you're my friend. I want to understand you"

"you can't" said Kai closing his eyes, "you can't"

"I have to try Kai, I can't let this go"

"why not?" growled Kai.

"you're face" said Tyson, "you were so scared, you were terrified but…it was afterwards like you had some terrible realisation"

Kai's eyes snapped on Tyson, "you don't know what you're talking about"

"I do." Pouted Tyson, "no secrets between friends Kai. You know about my family, my past, even things I didn't want you to know. I told you because I knew you'd understand."

"you won't understand don't you get it? This is something you couldn't even imagine, you couldn't even consider! This is…" he was rasping for air again.

"Then maybe another of us will understand" said Rei walking in, followed by Max and Kenny.

"eavesdropping is a tad below you Rei" snapped Kai.

Rei shrugged and sat down as did the others. Kai was surrounded.

"Go away, if I didn't tell Tyson why would I tell any of you?"

"so there's something to tell?" asked rei.

"no! stop putting words in my mouth and leave me alone!" Kai growled, "out, out , out! Now!"

"why wont you trust us?" demanded Tyson

"because this is my sin not yours!" snapped Kai

"Can't you see we could help you carry this burden?" said Max softly

Kai pulled away, "no! I can't do that! I can't let you! Just leave me alone!"

"No! never! Not until I know you're ok!" Tyson moved closer

"I'll never be ok!"

"why?"

"because you can't change it!"

"what? What is so unchangeable?"

Kai turned to face Tyson, his face bold, angry and challenging, "death!"

DUN DUN DUN! Heh heh


End file.
